Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: Hitsugaya T
by DiePi
Summary: Congratulation on your purchase of a HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit! This guide is to help you nurture the workaholic and temperamental prodigy unit to its full potential. Mentions of YAOI.


**Title**: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: Hitsugaya Toushiro  
**Author**: Kanon  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toushiro  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach sovereigns over me, not the other way round.  
**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ  
**Summary**: Congratulation on your purchase of a HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit!  
**Spoilers**: SS arc  
**Warning**: Lengthy rambling. Mentions of YAOI.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-IchiHitsu-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's Note**:

Lately I read the Manual for Rokudou Mukurou and Hibairy Kyoya from KHR! and I remembered reading one for DGM characters but none for Bleach! So I had my sad attempt, having a go at the character I knew best; Hitsugaya Toushiro who's currently killing me with near-zero airing time. I took the height and the weight from the BleachExile. Enjoy the long-winded manual!

* * *

**Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual: HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO**

* * *

Congratulation on your purchase of a HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit! This guide is to help you bring up this workaholic and temperamental prodigy unit to its full potential with least mishaps as any such 'mishap' may lead to unintended cryogenic sleep for the next decade or so for yourself. With a little help from this manual, your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit will be able to blossom into a wonderful Bishounen™ version of the reincarnation of the heavenly guardian, protecting you with his life and wheezing through mountains of your homework albeit grumpily.

**Technical specification**:

Name: Hitsugaya Toushiro ("Hitsugaya taichou" will garner you the safest response although "Hitsugaya-kun" will also have the unit acting in anagreeable manner. If you are a female who thinks red bean paste and taiyaki make good a soup base for ramen, "Toushiro-kun" is another possible option. If you are in dire need of instant air conditioning from the scorching heat or simply want to enter frozen hibernation because life is too harsh on you, "Toushirou" or "Shiro-chan" will provide a formidable result.)

Age: A LOT older that it looks

Height: 134cm/4'4"

Weight: 28kg

Length: We are currently unable to provide the information as the staff who had attempted to measure is still in cryogenic state and we are yet to find any means to thaw him.

Place of manufacture: Soul Society

Date of manufacture: 20 December

**Your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit comes with the following**:

Please check the list to make sure nothing is amiss.

Shihakushou XS size (x1)

Sleeveless haori with the tenth division insignia on back XS size (x1)

HYOURINMARU unit© (x1) -- This unit will be explained more in detail later. It will be found already attached to the HITSUGAYA unit as the two are inseparable.

A turquoise sword band with a golden brooch (x1)

Normal gikongan (x5) -- Sets of 10, 20, 40 can be purchased at alow extra cost from www. / ssdivision.

Special gikongan (x1) -- Sets of 3, 5, 10 can be purchased at a slightly higher cost from our SWA-special hotline.

Mobile-looking communicator (x1)

_SPECIAL OFFER!_

A set of Karakura High School uniform, complete with a tie, in a rare XS size is the latest in our range for the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit and to celebrate this happy occasion, a limited number are on half-price sale. While stocks last.

**Removal**

When your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit arrives, you may find that your box is covered in white frost, giving off achill like you have never felt before, but very much silent and still. We ask you not to panic as **this is normal**. Your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit will be scowling and growling as it is most likely that the HITSUGAYA unit was tricked into walking into the package box with his own feet by the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit rather than agreeably packed by our staff.

Despite the obvious vexation, your HITSUGAYA unit is composed and well-mannered so as long as you open the box with care and not rudely shake it with anycrazy fangirl laughter, he will do his best to retain his temper on your first meeting and be civil towards you. There may be remaining sheets of rime ice but there will be no significant danger in your direction as long as you do not bring up the name of the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit or in anyfemale owner's case, let your desire to bury the unit's face in your boobs win over you. (We would like to mention that we will not be responsible for any bodily harm or property damage that rises from going against our warning.)

If the coldness does not bode well with you, we advise that you stand far, far away as the chill can easily turn your peripheries into arctic popsicles and you will be needing expensive medical care urgently. In this case, we recommend that you lock down every single possible exit out of the room before proceeding to the next step which would be to shout one of the following, the top being the most effective and going down;

"MATSUMOTO IS HAVING SAKE PARTY IN THE OFFICE!" (Play some squealing sound to make it more realistic although it is entirely unnecessary in the aspect of the effectiveness)

"SHIRO-CHAN!" (Adding 'KAWAI' will increase the effectiveness exponentially. 'CHIKKOI NO' may have asimilar effect)

"ZARAKI IS STEALING YOUR HAIR GEL!" (Add bell sounds)

"PAPERS REACHED THE CEILING!"

The box will immediately burst and once the pale blow glow has subsided enough for your vision to return, you will find that the room has been encased in thick ice and black clouds are rising behind your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit which will instantly set out to look for the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit. Once again, we remind you that all the exits must be barred properly BEFORE attempting to remove the unit in this manner as your HITSUGAYA unit will not return until it has found the MATSUMOTO unit and kicked its sorry ass into the office and bolted the door; which is never. Do not worry about your property as the ice _will_ melt although turning your heating on is advisable for the natural thawing may take an insane length of time.

Having other units around may or may not help the situation, depending on the unit. Any units from the TAICHOU class set of the GOTEI 13 series is recommended as its presence will have your HITSUGAYA unit reining his anger straight away. However the UKITAKE JUUSHIRO unit in its "Shower the world with the out-of-date candies" mode may in fact worsen the situation. Do not, in any circumstances, have the AIZEN SOUSUKE/ICHIMARU GIN/ MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit around on the first opening unless you want to bulldoze down your house and re-build one from scratch to your taste.

Once your HITSUGAYA unit has calmed down, you may progress on to the programming. Whether to wait for the ice to thaw or not is your choice as you can now safely leave the room without having to worry about losing your HITSUGAYA unit the moment you have received it.

**Programming**

You will find that while there is a limited number of functions to begin with, the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU unit holds unimaginable potential to become virtually anything with its gifted talent. Following are only a few examples;-

TENTH DIVISION CAPTAIN: A group getting too large and out of hand? Needcharismatic authority that will keep your men in order? Do not worry, for you now have the perfect answer in the form of your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit. Labelled as a gifted prodigy with anatural aura of aloofness that only the truly powerful ones can emit, your HITSUGAYA unit will have the division in top shape in no time and work tirelessly to keep it at the highest level. We guarantee that there will be absolutely nothing that will trouble you in the future.

BODYGUARD: Your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is, despite its size, one of the most powerful units in the GOTEI 13 series. Although he shines the most when wielding his HYOURINMARU unit, if you are worried about the radius the attack will cover and the humongous compensation fee you will be charged with, you can program it to restrict itto kidous and melee combat only. However, please make sure that the restriction is lifted once faced with the ARRANCAR/AIZEN SOUSUKE/ICHIMARU GIN/TOUSEN KANAME units. Your HITSUGAYA unit is very agile and lithe, allowing aspeedy end to most battles with any MARY-SUE/HOLLOW/ADJUCHAS units, but most of all, it is very protective and will stop at nothing in order to protect you. What else is needed from a bodyguard?

SPEED/FIGURE SKATING INSTRUCTOR: Moving around on the ice is something innate for your HITSUGAYA unit. Why not put it to good use and have it teach you skating? While your HITSUGAYA unit may not be the warmest or most encouraging teacher you will have, it will certainly provide you a very logical approach to the complication that is balancing your weight on two blades on slippery surface. It will also show a surprising amount of patience as long as you show your willingness to learn.

AIR CONDITIONER: Summer heat getting to you? Someone raising your blood pressure and causing steam to rise from your head? We offer you the quickest, instantaneous, coolest air conditioning service you will find in the world; the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit. With its reiatsu rivalling that of arctic, you will be shivering like a leaf as soon as your HITSUGAYA unit releases its control over its power. It may take some effort to turn this mode on if there is no MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit around, and then some more to actually stay near enough to your furious unit and enjoy the iciness, but we guarantee that it is a foolproof method in lowering not just your body heat but the temperature within the 12km radius around you. Your HITSUGAYA unit will definitely be a smashing hit in those hot summer night parties.

SKIVING STUDENT: Students should study while at school and pay attention to their lessons. However it is also true that students are humans in the end and sometimes, they need to take a break. If you are one of those dumb, uh, less versed ones who are always caught by the teachers when skiving off, you are in sheer luck. The HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit will be able to go to the same school as you once you provide him with our newest line-up, Karakura High School uniform XS size, and all you have to do is simply follow and stick with it as it has aknack for spending an entire day on the school roof without the teachers even realising it is skipping lessons. You can enjoy a peaceful, relaxing day with no worries while your HITSUGAYA unit abuses the buttons on the communicator to his heart's content.

SOCCER RESCUE: While your HITSUGAYA unit will never volunteer to play soccer with elementary school kids, it has the ability and skill to turn a losing game around in a matter of minutes. When asked for help by an injured female player, your HITSUGAYA unit will wheeze around the soccer pitch, toying the ball away from the opponents, and score goal after goal until either the whistle is blown or the net is torn from the force behind the kick.

LITTLE BROTHER: You will find yourself returning from supermarkets and coffee shops with your hands full of goodies but your purse/wallet remaining as fat as when you had left your home. The size and the cuteness of the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit have been shown to be very successful in melting the hearts of the older females, making it unbearable for them not to press free cookies and tidbits into its hands. It will certainly help you go **a **long way when an unforeseen circumstance forces you to live sucking your thumb for a while.

BOYFRIEND: Self-explanatory

The HYOURINMARU unit is the ZANPAKTOU sub-unit that is unique to the GOTEI 13 series and the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit as well as the latest craze, the VAIZARD series. It also has its own modes but it will be nurtured not by you but by your HITSUGAYA unit as part of its own. We strongly ask you NOT to remove the ZANPAKTOU sub-unit from its respective SHINIGAMI or VAIZARD unit as it will upset the unit very much and the consequence will inevitably be very unpleasant for both the unit and you.

The ZANPAKTOU sub-units takes months, or years in some cases, to just reach the first breakthrough and only a select few will ever obtain the full power of it after decades of training. However, due to the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit's talented brilliance, it will not take long for the HYOURINMARU unit to mature and you will see its first breakthrough in a few weeks or perhaps even only days from receiving your HITSUGAYA unit, then in a year's time, its second and final breakthrough.

SHIKAI-HYOURINMARU: At the beginning, the HYOURINMARU unit will be a stranger to the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit although the HYOURINMARU unit would have been trying to reach the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit. Once your HITSUGAYA unit 'meets' the HYOURINARMU unit in its inner world and obtains the name, you should not be surprised to often find thick, grey clouds gathering only above where you are, a great dragon made of ice and water soaring through the sky.

BANKAI-DAI GUREN HYOURINMARU: The legendary stage for the ZANPAKTOU sub-unit. Through materialisation and submission, the HYOURINMARU unit will grant your HITSUGAYA unit majestic ice wings and a dragon's tail along with three beautiful ice flowers. It is frosty pleasure for your eyes and sturdy safety for your mind as only a handful from the HUECO MUNDO series can inflict significant enough damage to the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit with its HYOURINMARU unit in BANKAI mode.

**Your HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit comes in the following modes**:

-Cool, composed, over-serious and logical (Default)

-Sharp intuition

-Pissed off/Irked

-Raging dragon

-Brooding

-Stubborn workaholic

-Silent carer

-OOC (Locked)

-Lover boy Het

-Lover boy YAOI (Locked)

-Child (Locked + 256bits encryption)

As default, the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is very good at keeping his head cool and hardly anything can lighten the deep scowl (we regret to inform that the HINAMORI MOMO unit production has now been put on indefinite hold due to the unit automatically entering the faulty DERANGED mode since the AIZEN SOUSUKE unit left the GOTEI 13 series and formed a new series, HUECO MUNDO). The HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is, most of the time, far from affectionate or happily sociable so if that is the quality you seek from your unit, we recommend you to opt for theother unit in the huge range of the BLEACH series we offer such as the INOUE ORIHIME unit or, if you have a little masochistic kink, the AIZEN SOUSUKE/ICHIMARU GIN unit.

Conversing with your HITSUGAYA unit may not be most vibrant but it will never ignore you impolitely as its etiquette rivals that of the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA unit. The HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is capable of usually returning to its default mode on its own without any extra effort from the owner after some time so it is, in a way, a relatively easy unit to take care of in its steadiness. If you are looking for some exotic sparks, either from dumbness of the unit or weirdness, why not check out the KUROSAKI ICHIGO/ABARAI RENJI unit or KUROTSHUCHI MAYURI unit instead?

Sharp intuition: Your HITSUGAYA unit innately has heightened intuition but upon encountering certain units or new circumstances, it will sharpen even further. Units such as the ICHIMARU GIN unit will have your HITSUGAYA unit on extreme guard, often developing into Brooding mode if you take away your HITSUGAYA unit too late. This is one of the rare times when the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit may fail in making your HITSUGAYA unit enter "Pissed off/Irked" or even "Stubborn workaholic" mode due to the connection the MATASUMOTO unit has to the ICHIMARU unit. In this case, the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit would be the best choice as its oblivious name-calling habit will force your HITSUGAYA unit to "Pissed off/Irked" mode quite easily. Rarely, if the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit is in "I-understand-and-I-will-be-here" mode, the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit will return to the default mode instead and a build-up of such meetings may unlock "Lover boy YAOI" mode.

Pissed off/Irked: Do not worry too much about the frequency your HITSUGAYA unit seems to enter inthis mode. **This is normal** due to the temperamental trait of the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit that stays well-hidden during the default mode, all the more so if there is the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit around. Normally, there will be twitching eyebrows, throbbing veins and some ringing screams from your HITSUGAYA unit but no major damages to the surroundings as the HITSUGAYA unit will never draw its HYOURINMARU unit against the MATSUMOTO unit, also known as the BOOBY-SLOB/DAREDEVIL FUKUTAICHOU unit. However do not keep your HITSUGAYA unit in same space as the MATSUMOTO unit for too long if the latter is in "Tipsy?-no-I'm-drunk-like-hell" mode or "Inks-are-killing-me" mode. There is a chance the HITSUGAYA unit will enter the "Raging dragon" mode and you might end up in a state that even the LITTLE BROTHER program is not enough to sustain you.

Raging dragon: This mode is DANGEROUS. It is seldom that your HITSUGAYA unit will enter this mode but once it does, we advise you to scramble out of its way at least by 12km and this is a _must_ if your HITSUGAYA unit has already achieved BANKAI-DAI GUREN HYOURINMARU with its HYOURINMARU unit. The AIZEN SOUSUKE/ICHIMARU GIN unit will without a fail make your HITSUGAYA unit switch to this mode, no matter which mode it was previously in, so unless you are a billionaire or have a life-long saving account that has piles of gold that will last your afterlife, please do NOT let the two aforementioned units wonder anywhere near your HITSUGAYA unit. This may prove hard as the two units have some unhealthy interest in the HITSUGAYA unit but the effort to keep them away will be nothing compared to that required to survive the aftermath.

Brooding: It will be difficult to tell whether your HITSUGAYA unit has entered this mode or not as the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is prone to fall quiet and spend many hours thinking and half-breaking the buttons on the communicator. Coming across the AIZEN SOUSUKE/ICHIMARU GIN unit will often trigger this mode afterwards whether you have pulled your HITSUGAYA unit away in time before "Raging dragon" mode or not. We also warn you that though not many, there are a handful of the HINAMORI MOMO units that are yet to be picked up by our company and meeting the current HINARMO unit in its DERANGE mode will definitely push your HITSUGAYA unit into this mode. Though there are methods to bring back the default mode, patience and time are the most cost-effective one as your HITSUGAYA unit will return to the default mode eventually.

Stubborn workaholic: This mode almost always goes hand in hand with the default mode. During this mode, it isbest if you leave your HITSUGAYA unit alone except to bring it its favourite green tea. Its stubbornness will keep it in this mode until there is no unsigned paper in its sight so rather than attempting to pull the HITSUGAYA unit away, which may force it to the borderline between the "Pissed off/Irked" mode and the "Raging dragon" mode, we advise you to simply supply your HITSUGAYA unit with three meals a day and copious amount of green tea. If you are desperate for help with your work, this is agood mode to slip some in but bear in mind that your HITSUGAYA unit will take barely any rest until it deems all of its work done.

Silent carer: Although grumpy, aloof and irritable, your HITSUGAYA unit is not as cold as it appears to be. This mode is entered automatically when your HITSUGAYA unit detects that its owner (you) or other units that it actually cares about, for example, the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit, has fallen ill or become depressed. Your HITSUGAYA unit will stay by your side and while there will be no cheesy comforting words, it will certainly give you peace of mind with its silent, hidden care.

OOC (locked): We apologise for the lack of information but so far, we have not heard a successful attempt at unlocking this mode. If you do, why not boast your success? Our company is ready to pay a handsome reward and shower you with the rest of the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO goodies once it is confirmed by our company official.

Lover boy Het: It may look young, it may look detached, but the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is known to have hidden soft spots and your HITSUGAYA unit may enter this mode with the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit, or if you provide frequent enough meetings, the KUROSAKI KARIN unit.

Lover boy YAOI (locked): Otherwise dubbed as the Every-fangirl's-dream mode. Three most prominent units that will help you unlock this mode are the AIZEN SOUSUKE/ICHIMARU GIN/KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit although it has been said that the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA/ABARAI RENJI/UKITAKE JUUSHIRO unit can also achieve it. However we ask for precaution if you are attempting to unlock this mode with the HUECO MUNDO series units as there will be much destruction on their many initial meetings and after the mode is unlocked, the relationship may take dangerous path. It has been theorised that this may lead to unlocking OOC mode but there has not been an owner with enough finance to survive the hefty non-stop repair bills.

Child (Locked + 256bits encryption): This is the ultimate mode where your HITSUGAYA unit will in fact act the age it looks. With its huge turquoise eyes and the small stature, wouldn't you die to see your HITSUGAYA unit happily chirping away as it eats its favourite watermelon just like any other elementary school student? Unlocking this mode requires such delicate balance in who interacts with your HITSUGAYA unit for how long that even our able science department has not quite figured out the specific procedure yet. However if you do, please ring our company hotline for the decryption code at a small sum of extra cost which will be put forward in researching the most convenient way of unlocking this super-wanted but elusive mode. We assure you that this mode HAS been unlocked before by other owners of the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit.

**Relationship with other units:**

Any units in the GOTEI 13 series will show respect towards your HITSUGAYA unit and your HITSUGAYA unit will also maintain proper superior-subordinate relationship or colleague relationship in the case of the TAICHOU class set. A few to be noted are;-

MATSUMOTO RANGIKU: This is the FUKUTAICHOU unit for your HITSUGAYA unit which is one of the TAICHOU class set. It will also plunge your HITSUGAYA unit into "Pissed off/Irked" mode almost without fail but it is what we deem to be a necessary unit for decent programming of the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit because the MATSUMOTO unit is very loyal and supports the HITSUGAYA unit with everything it has. If you have to be away while your HITSUGAYA unit is in the "Stubborn workaholic" mode, we suggest buying or borrowing the MATSUMOTO unit and there will be nothing to worry about. This unit can rarely put your HITSUGAYA unit in "Silent carer" mode when it is in the "Where-are-you-going-Gin" mode.

UKITAKE JUUSHIRO: This kind, self-appointed father-figure unit is never bad news for any HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit holders as long as it is not in the "Shower the world with the out-of-date candies" mode. However, even in the mentioned mode, your HITSUGAYA unit will likely to remain in default mode and with some luck, it may even facilitate in unlocking the Child mode.

The units in the KARAKURA series all hold non-problematic relationship with your HITSUGAYA unit overall.

KUROSAKI ICHIGO: Constant bickering over the name issue with this unit is one way to unlock the Lover boy YAOI mode. However, until then, it will seem as if this unit is made with thesole purpose of pissing your HITSUGAYA unit off even if the HITSUGAYA unit accepts the strength of the KUROSAKI unit.

INOUE ORIHIME: With its naïve smile, it enjoys the non-precedent luxury of calling your HITSUGAYA unit with its given name without getting rebuked. There is not much to worry about while these two units are around together but if the INOUE unit enters the "Cooking" mode, get your HITSUGAYA UNIT out of there.

The units from the HUECO MUNDO series will result in massive destruction in the area and the possible grave injuries to your HITSUGAYA unit. Please remember that if it is proven that you have intentionally let your HITSUGAYA unit meet the units from the HUECO MUNDO series, especially the AIZEN/ICHIMARU unit, for longer than what is deemed to be necessary for the situation, we hold the right to refuse to fix or replace your damaged HITSUGAYA unit as it will be deemed that you are not a suitable owner for the unit. If you insist on opening the Lover boy YAOI mode with the units from the TRAITOR class set of the HUECO MUNDO series, we advise you to find the now rare GOTE13!AIZEN or GOTEI13!ICHIMARU unit unless you have bottomless finance to replace your HITSUGAYA unit every now and then.

So far, there have been no reports on how the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit reacts to the VAIZARD series. We are still collecting information on it.

**Cleaning**

The most important thing for you to remember as the owner of the HITSUGAYA unit is that despite its look, it is not a helpless child. Your HITSGUAYA unit is perfectly capable of taking care of itself in this aspect even in its "Stubborn workaholic" mode. Do not attempt to dip together; your bath tub may become unusable for considerable length of time due to the ice coating.

**Feeding**

The HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is known for its lack of interest in food and its growth is impossibly slow but it does require nutrients to keep it going. It will eat what is provided without complaint most of the times as long as the foot is presented except when it is in the "Stubborn workaholic" mode.

**Rest**

With its calmness and composure, it may not seem like so but your HITSGUAYA unit is a ball of energy, functioning at the highest level even with the minimum rest. Most of the time, it will be sensible enough to take respite when needed. If it is in the "Stubborn workaholic" mode, the easiest way to get it to close its eyes for more than five minutes is to get rid of any material that can be written on out of its site.

**Frequently asked question (F.A.Q.)**

Question: My house is freezing like hell even in the middle of summer with all of the heating on full power and my HITSUGAYA unit says he does not know anything of it!

Answer: Your HITSUGAYA unit is yet to recognise his inner world yet but the HYOURINAMRU unit is trying to connect with your HITSUGAYA unit. Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done and you will have to wait until your HITSUGAYA unit 'meets' the HYORINMARU unit himself. With its talent, it should not take more than a month but if you cannot wait that long due to the frostbites or it has lasted longer than a month, please call us on our hotline. We will dispatch a special YOUNG!MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit in order to facilitate the process.

Question: My HITSUGAYA unit is not doing anything but sitting in front of its HYOURINARMU unit with his eyes closed! Have I broken him?!

Answer: No, you haven't. Your HITSUGAYA unit is conversing with its HYOURINMARU unit in its inner world. If you give them some time, your HITSUGAYA unit will be active again soon enough. We recommend they not be disturbed as the connection between the SHINIGAMI unit and the ZANPAKTOU sub-unit is very intimate and needs to be often tapped into by the SHINIGAMI unit in order to nurture the bond.

Question: My Hitsugaya unit is stalked by the AIZEN SOUSUKE/ICHIMARU GIN unit! What do I do?!

Answer: Do not, in any circumstance, let your HITSUGAYA unit see them unless you want some bloodshed gore. It is likely that the AIZEN/ICHIMARU unit has the Lover boy YAOI mode on and is fixated on your HITSUGAYA unit. The safest option is to call one of the TAICHOU class sets from the GOTEI 13 series or even better, the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit from the KARAKURA series to drive them away. If you let your HITSUGAYA unit meet the KUROSAKI unit afterwards, making sure why the KUROSAKI unit is there is not mentioned, it will facilitate unlocking the Lover boy YAOI mode with the KUROSAKI unit.

Question: My HITSUGAYA unit keeps disappearing then turning up dishevelled with thin, short orange threads on his shihakushou. Should I be worried?

Answer: Only if you did not want to unlock the Lover boy YAOI mode. Your HITSUGAYA unit has entered the Lover boy YAOI mode with the KUROSAKI ICHIGO unit. Unless this is not what you had wanted, there is nothing to worry about as the relationship will be very much sane and healthy compared to the one with the AIZEN/ICHIMARU unit.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: I'm getting worried about my Hitsugaya unit. It has entered the "Stubborn workaholic" mode and has not slept for days and eats so little!

Solution: If you have tried the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit and that was the result, we're afraid there is little that can be done but waiting for your HITSUGAYA unit to leave the "Stubborn workaholic" mode. As the name suggest, it is a very stubborn mode so it may take a while. As said above, ridding the property of any paper material that can be written on will speed it up. Having "Lover boy Het" or "YAOI" mode activated before the "Stubborn workaholic" mode is usually of great help as the other unit in relationship with your HITSUGAYA unit will have a high chance of pulling it out of the "Stubborn workaholic" unit at least temporarily.

Problem: My HITSUGAYA unit will not accompany me to night-out.

Solution: The HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit holds great hatred for alcohol-laden social occasions with no thanks to the MATSUMOTO RANGIKU unit. We are sorry but you will have to look for another unit if you want a bubbly, fun-loving unit to last all night long with you, singing at the top of the lung. Tricking or forcing your HITSUGAYA unit to join you _will_ result in "Pissed off/Irked" mode and quite possibly, lead to the "Raging dragon" mode.

**End note**

What is important with the HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit is letting it have its independence. Trying to treat it like a young, growing child will only upset the relationship between you and the unit. However, it is guaranteed that your HITSUGAYA unit will grow into one fine Bishounen™ of just about anything you can think of with its overflowing talent. The HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO unit grows very slowly so please make sure there is a responsible owner to look after your HITSUGAYA unit after your death although even left to its own device, the HITSUGAYA unit will be just fine.


End file.
